


Cereal and Pens

by cubhyunjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jacob and Kevin are old friends, Jacob owns a cereal cafe, Kevin likes Apple Jacks, Kevin needs help with homework, M/M, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Jacob Bae owns a cereal and internet cafe thats open all day and all week. Kevin Moon is a college student who likes cereal and just needs wifi to do his homework. Jacob notices a pen that Kevin is using only to realize Kevin is his old friend from Canada.orJacob and Kevin are old friends that reunite through cereal and a pen.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Ju Haknyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Sangyeon, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Cereal and Pens

Jacob had made the executive decision to move to South Korea with his foreign exchange roommate Younghoon. Younghoon and Jacob had both finished college and now Jacob had no idea what to do with his time. So, Jacob being the responsible business major he is, decides to open a twenty-four hour cereal and internet cafe. Jacob loves cereal and he also loves providing people with a place to study or just to use the internet if they aren’t able to. Jacob knew by opening the cafe he would have a large population of college students that would flood his cafe. Today wasn’t any different than other days. 

Jacob came into work that night like normal to see some of the normal teens chatting with Younghoon’s boyfriend, Chanhee. Jacob walks into the back to set his things down and yelps when he sees Younghoon sitting on the chair. 

“Christ Younghoon! Scare the hell out of me why don’t you,” Jacob glares at his friend who shrugs and smirks, “You’re the absolute worst,” Jacob hangs up his hoodie and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Thanks. I’m here all week,” Younghoon snorts and runs a finger through his silver hair and poking at his nose piercing, “It still hurts.” 

“It’s going to hurt you dork,” Jacob walks over and looks at his nose, “It’s healing up really good though,” Jacob lifts his lip to show his piercing, “Never get your smiley done Kim Younghoon,” Jacob shakes his head. 

“Yeah I know. I saw how bad you cringed when it got pierced. How long did your nose piercing take to heal?” Younghoon looks over at Jacob as he fixes his hoop, “It’s been three weeks already,” Younghoon whines as he looks up at Jacob. 

“It took my nose about four months,” Jacob laughs and slips on his apron over his yellow jumper, the apron reaching the knees of his jeans, “You’re going to have to deal with it Younghoon,” Jacob laughs and looks up to see Chanhee leaning against the door frame, “Hey Chanhee. How was today?” 

“Pretty mellow. Sunwoo and Eric came in to cry about their essays they have due soon. They asked me to give this to you,” Chanhee hands Jacob a small decorative box.

“Oh please tell me this is not what I think it is,” Jacob mumbles before opening the box and groaning loudly, “I’m gonna beat their asses,” Jacob pulls out the metal spoon with engravings on it, “I really am going to kill them.” 

“You love them,” Chanhee turns his phone off of bluetooth making the music stop. 

“Yeah yeah,” Jacob pushes his glasses up and looks back at Chanhee and Younghoon, “Make sure he doesn’t try taking it out,” Jacob shakes his head as he connects his phone to the bluetooth speakers, “You guys go ahead and leave. I know it’s date night. I can handle inventory.” 

“I love you! Remember Jaehyun is on duty tomorrow,” Chanhee kisses Jacob’s cheek before dragging Younghoon out of the cafe happily. 

“Oh dear god. Hyunjae,” Jacob looks around the break room mortified, “He’s going to scream. I just know it. Either that or Juyeon’s gonna show up,” Jacob mumbles and turns on a random playlist before walking out to the containers to see which ones need filled. 

Jacob hums and grabs his clipboard from the front counter before clicking his pen in thought. It was seven at night and Hyunjae wouldn’t be there until ten am the next day. Jacob sighs softly as he walks around to the cereal dispensers and marks which ones will need filled. Jacob solemnly taps the corn flakes seeing that no one had taken any. 

“I need to replace these so they don’t go stale. I should talk to Hyunjae about maybe changing this out with a different cereal,” Jacob mumbles and quickly writes a note down on his clipboard. 

Jacob continues to walk around the giant cafe when he feels arms wrap around his waist. Jacob yelps and turns around to glare at the person only to come face to face with Eric. 

“Sunwoo and I walked in here like two minutes ago and you didn’t even notice us. I’m offended,” Eric pulls away as Jacob glares more at the younger. 

“I’m busy. I run a twenty four cafe, you know!” Jacob looks at Sunwoo who waves and walks closer to Jacob. 

“Did you get the spoon?” Sunwoo smiles at Jacob as Eric jumps excitedly at the idea. 

“Yes I got the spoon. I told you two not to do it!” Jacob pouts then pulls them both in for a hug, “Thank you for the spoon. It really does mean a lot,” Jacob smiles before pulling away, “Sunwoo how did you do on your microbiology test?” 

“Decent. I was able to do the enzymes and stuff but like when it came to the diagram and labeling everything I blanked. Professor Lee is giving me extra credit to make up for it,” Sunwoo sighs and looks over at the dispensers, “You’re getting low on Apple Jacks.” 

“Thanks,” Jacob quickly writes it down before looking back at Sunwoo, “It’s okay. I failed at least four of my big chapter tests. Your unit tests and midterms are more important than chapter tests anyways. If you need help you know I work night shifts,” Jacob marks down another cereal that needs changed out. 

“I know. Eric just has night classes on some days and we like being here together,” Sunwoo blushes lightly as Eric nudges his side. 

“That’s pretty gay Sunwoo,” Eric smirks over at Sunwoo who glares at him.

“Eric, we’re pretty gay. We’ve been in a relationship for over a year now,” Sunwoo rolls his eyes as Jacob snorts. 

“You two have any plans for tonight?” Jacob stretches and smiles at the two before walking to more cereal dispensers. 

“Probably going out tonight. It’s Friday so I think Hyunjun and Haknyeon want to go to the mall and do some like FemBoy Friday shit,” Eric picks at his chipping nail polish before looking up at Jacob. 

“Fem what?” Jacob puts his clipboard down and looks at Eric, “What in the hell is that?” 

“Sunwoo, he’s never heard of FemBoy Friday,” Eric looks at his boyfriend in shock. 

“FemBoy Friday is this weekly thing on Fridays where boys dress up a little girly and feminine. I usually wear ripped jeans and fishnets where Eric goes all out and wears skirts,” Sunwoo smiles over at Jacob who nods his head slowly then shrugs. 

“I mean hey, if you like it do it! More power to you. I might be inclined to wear a crop top but that’s as far as I’ll go,” Jacob nods his head and grabs his clipboard again. 

“Why are you frantically making sure everything is in order? You’re the owner,” Eric tilts his head in confusion as Jacob marks down another dispenser that needs filled. 

“Yes I am the owner, but I do not want to work fourteen plus hours only to have to sit here for another hour with Hyunjae yelling at me for not ‘doing my job’,” Jacob puts air quotes while explaining to the two. 

“Oh no. Hyunjae has a shift tomorrow?” Eric shudders at the thought of Hyunjae being here and Juyeon showing up, “Gross nope. I don’t want to think about it.” 

“I really don’t either. Part of me doesn’t want him to show up, but part of me also doesn’t want to have to call in someone else,” Jacob sighs softly and rubs at his eyes tiredly, “If I got coffee and energy drinks I’m sure I could work a triple shift,” Jacob mumbles and writes something else on his clipboard. 

“Oh dear god Jacob hyung. No,” Sunwoo shakes his head and looks down at his phone, “Fuck. Hyunjun is calling,” Sunwoo steps away to answer the call while smiling. 

“Hyunjun is going to start complaining about us not being at his apartment in about five seconds,” Eric holds his hand up before slowly putting all of his fingers down then points to Sunwoo as Sunwoo winces and pulls the phone away from his ear, “Told you.” 

“Terrifying how often that happens, but cool that you have it timed perfectly,” Jacob continues to write down cereals and looks up as Sunwoo walks over. 

“We gotta go. Apparently Hyunjun got us new outfits and Haknyeon got new makeup brushes so they’re angry they can’t get us ready right this instant,” Sunwoo rolls his eyes and looks over at Eric who pouts but nods, “We’ll see you either later tonight or tomorrow. Love you Jacob hyung!” Sunwoo hugs Jacob before Eric excitedly hugs both of them. 

“I’ll see you when I see you,” Jacob smiles at the two before they leave, leaving Jacob with nothing but his music and his own thoughts, “Well this is going to be fun.” 

Jacob spends the next two hours changing out cereals and refilling the ones that are low. He restocks the spoons and bowls then changes out the sugar canisters. Jacob walks back behind the counter to pull out his laptop and look over inventory. He puffs his cheeks out while looking at the inventory list. He grabs his phone to text Hyunjae when he sees a text that has him hitting his head on the counter. 

“Did I come at a bad time?” a younger guy walks up to the counter smiling. 

“Hey Hangyul. No. I’m just,” Jacob sighs in frustration, “I’m going to have to work a triple shift because Hyunjae is in the hospital from breaking his leg,” Jacob stands up and looks over at the taller, “What can I do for you?” 

“Sangyeon made extras for dinner so he wanted me to drop this off for you. I can come back tomorrow with coffee and more food if you need,” Hangyul hands Jacob a tupperware of food, “If you need I can come in tomorrow and help so you can maybe take a nap for a couple of hours,” Hangyul smiles at Jacob. 

“Hangyul you are a literal angel,” Jacob takes the food and sets it on the small table behind him, “What time are you free tomorrow?” Jacob looks up at Hangyul. 

“I’m free basically all day tomorrow. Seungyoun has to work until like five tomorrow night so I’m free until then,” Hangyul blushes lightly and smiles at Jacob. 

“So you guys are finally together?” Jacob smiles and takes a sip from his water as Hangyul nods his head, “That’s cute! I’m glad. Your guys’ mutual pining in front of my single eyes was mildly gross,” Jacob smirks at Hangyul who whines. 

“It’s not my fault we’re both dense!” Hangyul huffs and leans against the counter. 

“Dense is an understatement Lee Hangyul. You both confessed to each other four times before realizing the other actually meant it,” Jacob laughs as Hangyul throws a stray piece of cereal at him. 

“Keep it up and I won’t let you nap!” Hangyul glares at Jacob who rolls his eyes.

“Yeah right. Tell Sangyeon I don’t know when I’ll be home, but I’ll do my chores as soon as I’m home,” Jacob smiles and looks at the time, “I should order extra food so I’m not hungry later.” 

“Give me your card. I’ll go get you some snacks and I’ll be back,” Hangyul holds his hand out as he rolls his eyes, “It’s eleven at night. Everywhere is closed.” 

Jacob grumbles and pulls out his wallet then hands Hangyul his card and sticks his tongue out. Hangyul rolls his eyes before leaving the cafe to get Jacob snacks. Jacob looks back at his laptop to look at inventory again. He quickly texts Hyunjae about replacing the corn flakes with something else and having a small canister of corn flakes for the small number of people who get the cereal. Jacob puffs his cheeks out while looking around to think of another cereal to put in stock. Jacob lays his head on the counter while groaning in frustration. 

“Why oh why did he have to break a fucking bone?” Jacob bangs his head on the counter. 

Jacob looks up when he hears the door open to see Hangyul carrying two bags from the convenience store next door. Hangyul walks over and hands both bags to Jacob shaking his head. Jacob takes the bags and his card before smiling up at Hangyul. 

“Thank you. You should go. I’m sure Sangyeon is worried,” Jacob stretches and stands up to look out at the cafe. 

“Yeah he called me screaming in fear that I got kidnapped on the way back,” Hangyul rolls his eyes, “I love you. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Hangyul waves and leaves the cafe. 

Jacob quickly opens the bag to grab an energy drink before opening it and taking a sip. He winces at the carbonation before going back and beginning to order some of the items he was running low on. Jacob hums softly and begins to play random games on his laptop when the door opens again. He smiles as the person with a black wide brim hat smiles back and grabs a bowl to fill it up with cereal. Jacob opens up the tupperware from Sangyeon then grabs one of his forks before twirling the noodle and slurping it up. He looks up to see the person biting their lip trying to 

“Can I help you with anything?” Jacob asks while smiling at them. 

“Is there a place with a plug-in outlet so I can charge my laptop while I work?” the person, with a soft voice that leaves Jacob with goosebumps, tilts their head, their voice laced with anxious worry. 

“Yeah of course,” Jacob walks out from behind the counter to the open cafe area. 

Jacob finally looks over at the person’s outfit, black plaid pants, a crop tank top, a black half denim jacket, black combat boots, and that hat that just topped the outfit off. Jacob feels the heat creep up his neck and burn the tip of his ears. Jacob leads them over to a section with outlets and also gets them a thing of milk for their cereal. 

“Do you have a password for the wifi?” they look up, their brown eyes sparkling with a bright smile. 

Jacob would be fucked if they came in more often, “Uh yeah. Let me go get the slip of paper,” Jacob walks back over to the counter and grabs a slip of paper before walking back to them. He hands them the slip of paper before blushing lightly, “If you need anything my name is Jacob. I’ll just be behind the counter.” 

“Nice to meet you Jacob! I’ve heard great things about this place. My best friend Changmin’s friend is Chanhee. I’m Kevin by the way!” Kevin, Jacob would ask him about the English name later if they got closer, outstretches his hand, Jacob noticing the black painted nails. 

Jacob shakes his hand smiling before realizing he knew who Kevin was, “Oh! I’ve heard Chanhee and Younghoon talk about you before. It’s nice to finally meet you! Just holler if you need anything okay?” Jacob smiles as Kevin nods and turns his attention to the laptop. 

Jacob quickly walks back to the counter and picks up his phone to text Chanhee. Chanhee quickly responds with a slew of messages about how Kevin is perfect for Jacob. Jacob yelps when Chanhee sends him a picture of Chanhee and Kevin before throwing his phone. 

“That fucking demon,” Jacob grabs at his chest, pupils blown wide at the sudden attack from Chanhee. 

Jacob blushes lightly as he hears a small stifled laugh from Kevin as he looks at Jacob. Jacob utters a quick apology before going back to playing some games on his phone. Jacob stretches then takes a quick sip of his energy drink while humming to the song that’s currently playing. 

It’s another two hours when he sees Kevin standing up to get his third bowl of Apple Jacks. At this rate Jacob is going to need to refill the canister before Kevin leaves. Jacob looks over to see Kevin glaring at the cereal bowl with cereal and milk on the table. Jacob bites his lip to keep from laughing as he walks out with a rag. He pulls a trashcan close to the table before wiping the cereal into the trash. Kevin blushes and thanks Jacob as he turns his attention back to the laptop. Jacob nods and walks over to the bathroom to rinse his hands off. He runs to his phone as he gets a phone call then answers after disconnecting from bluetooth. 

“Hello?” Jacob hums softly and goes to his laptop. 

“Hey Jacob,” Chanhee sing-songs, something devious about the way he says Jacob’s name. 

“Oh no you don’t you demon. I do not have the time to deal with you Choi,” Jacob huffs as Chanhee laughs loud enough that Kevin looks over, “I will not hesitate to never let Younghoon in the cafe while you’re working!” 

“You can try but remember, he helped open the place,” Chanhee hums into the phone making Jacob groan, “Have you talked to him?” 

“Yes I have. Can you stop asking me questions? I’m having a very nice and queer moment by myself so can you please hang up and go suck Younghoon off or something?” Jacob groans and lays his head on the counter. 

“Been there done that. Have fun crying over Kevin,” Chanhee laughs before hanging up making Jacob choke on his saliva at the thought. 

“Why do I let him work here?” Jacob shakes his head and looks up to see Kevin refilling his bowl again, “I should probably refill that canister,” Jacob stands up and walks into the back to grab the Apple Jacks. 

Jacob walks to the canister and stands on the ladder to refill it. Kevin lets out a huff of embarrassment seeing Jacob fill the canister. 

“Hey, do you want the rest of this bag?” Jacob blushes lightly as he looks at Kevin who nods ashamed of himself, “You’re alright man. I get it,” Jacob laughs softly as he hands him the rest of the Apple Jacks bag. 

“You’re an angel, did you know that?” Kevin looks up at Jacob who blushes a light shade of red and shrugs softly. 

“I’m just doing my job,” Jacob smiles and hands Kevin more milk who tears up at the gesture, “Are you okay?” 

“Can I be honest?” Kevin’s voice is faltering as the sadness laces his words. 

“Yeah of course,” Jacob shyly pulls out a chair and sits next to Kevin who wipes his eyes, trying not to smear his makeup. 

“I have a paper for my econ class due tomorrow and I’m stressing about it so much. I have gotten less than two hundred words done and I do not understand the course material. They think because I transferred here with half of my econ credits that I would know this, but I was doing econ in Vancouver and not in fucking South Korea. I just need help understanding this,” Kevin sobs as he takes another bite of Apple Jacks to try and calm himself down. 

“Hey hey hey. It’s okay! I graduated in Toronto, but I help my friend Eric and his boyfriend Sunwoo with their econ homework all the time. Let’s see what we can work out together okay? Tell me what the essay is about,” Jacob smiles at Kevin who sniffles and wipes his eyes. 

Kevin pulls up the rubric for the essay and shows Jacob who nods his head. He grabs the pen and paper Kevin hands him before he writes down some facts to help Kevin understand the topic better. He bites at his lip as he looks up at Kevin’s rubric before helping Kevin create an outline for his essay and filling in the blanks with Kevin’s input. Jacob smiles and looks over at Kevin happily before sliding the paper over to Kevin who squeals in excitement. 

“JACOB YOU’RE THE ABSOLUTE BEST!” Kevin screams and embraces Jacob in a tight hug. 

Jacob blushes and hugs back before smiling as Kevin pulls away from the hug, “I’m glad I could help.” 

“You are an angel. You can’t convince me otherwise!” Kevin grins as he goes back to his laptop and starts writing his essay. 

Jacob blushes more and walks back to the counter and sits down. He turns on a study playlist before turning back to his laptop and biting his lip. Something about Kevin felt familiar. Maybe it was because the other is also from Canada, but something about the other made him feel like he was at home. Jacob grumbles and turns his attention to his computer as he turns on YouTube to keep his attention away from the cute ass boy sitting in his cafe. 

Another hour passes by and it’s now three in the morning by the time Kevin walks over with his bowl and card to pay. Jacob jumps out of his thoughts as he stands up and totals out Kevin who swipes his card. He grabs a small business card before flipping it over and quickly scribbling something on it. He hands it to Jacob and winks at him before putting some cash in the tip jar. 

“I’ll see you soon for sure cutie,” Kevin smirks and grabs his bag before leaving the cafe and leaving Jacob dumbfounded. 

He grabs the business card Kevin had given him only to sputter at the sight of the phone number written on it. He quickly enters the number in and sends a quick text. 

Jacob:   
‘Text me when you get home so I know you made it home safe please.’ 

Jacob hums softly and goes back to watching the video he was watching on YouTube. After about ten minutes his phone buzzes, Jacob quickly picking it up to see the text from Kevin. 

Kevin:  
‘hey! i’m home. thanks for helping me out. might be back soon to cry over apple jacks and my papers. you’re hella cute when you blush by the way. i’m going to head to bed. text me tomorrow?’ 

Jacob bangs his head against the counter seeing the text from Kevin, “He’s gonna be the death of me. I will not be able to handle him.” 

The rest of the night goes with no one else coming in which allows Jacob to get an hour nap in before the next day. Once the day shift starts, Jacob texts Hangyul to see if he can come in. No one walks in until nine in the morning when Eric and Sunwoo walk in. 

“Hey boys,” Jacob smiles and looks at them happily as he rests his head on the counter. 

“Hey Jacob! Do you need anything?” Eric ruffles Jacob’s hair then notices the slight bruise on Jacob’s forehead, “What the hell did you do?” 

“I had a mini freakout moment over a hot guy and basically slammed my head against the counter,” Jacob rubs his forehead and winces, “It was a stupid idea,” Jacob yawns and takes a drink of another energy drink. 

“Hot guy? I want to meet him!” Sunwoo smirks as Eric laughs before looking over as the door opens, “Hey Hangyul!” 

“Hey guys! Nice to see you!” Hangyul pulls up a chair next to Jacob and runs his fingers through Jacob’s hair, “How was your night?” 

“Someone had a gay meltdown and bruised his forehead,” Sunwoo’s wide smile practically reaches his ears as Jacob’s face heats up. 

“Good lord Jacob! Are you okay?” Hangyul turns Jacob’s face towards him and flicks the burise, “Stupid.” 

“DICK HEAD!” Jacob cries out in pain as he applies pressure to the bruise making the other three laugh. 

Jacob’s head turns towards the cafe door to see Kevin with a burgundy haired male he recognizes as Changmin. Kevin hands Changmin a bowl as Changmin leans over and whispers something to Kevin. Kevin lets out a loud laugh as he gets a bowl of Fruit Loops while Changmin gets some Lucky Charms. Jacob gulps and slinks down in his chair as Kevin turns around to get milk for Changmin and him. 

“Which one caused the bruise?” Hangyul smirks as Sunwoo and Eric’s jaw drops upon realizing why Jacob went silent. 

“The one in the beret,” Jacob mumbles slightly as Eric and Sunwoo turn slightly to look at him. 

“Kevin? Oh my god. This is perfect,” Eric mumbles before looking at his phone and groaning, “We have to go. Sunwoo’s mom wants to make us lunch. Bye guys!” Eric and Sunwoo wave before leaving the cafe. 

“He’s cute,” Hangyul leans back in the chair as Jacob glares back at him, “I’m just being honest!” 

“You have a hot ass boyfriend. Please shut up,” Jacob stands up and walks to the break room to grab his yogurt from the fridge. 

Jacob walks back out to the counter and chokes on his saliva as he sees Hangyul and Kevin talking. Jacob shyly sits back in his chair and opens his yogurt and stirring it up with his spoon. 

“Well Hangyul, it was nice talking to you,” Kevin smiles before turning to Jacob, “How are you darling? Did you get any sleep?” Kevin smiles down at Jacob who nods his head. 

“I got about an hour of sleep. I’ll probably take a nap again soon,” Jacob blushes lightly at Kevin who admires the pink dusted cheeks. 

“Changmin and I are just stopping by for breakfast before we go to the mall. I’ll text you later?” Kevin tilts his head as Jacob nods his head, “Awesome! Bye handsome!” Kevin waves before Changmin and him leave the cafe. 

“Jacob, your face is so red,” Hangyul laughs as Jacob whines softly and looks away, “Go take a nap Jake. I’ll come wake you up before I leave,” Hangyul smiles softly as Jacob nods and walks into the back to fall asleep. 

After that Saturday morning, Jacob doesn’t see Kevin again until that next Friday. Jacob is jamming out to his playlist at two in the morning when Kevin walks in. 

“IT'S A SWEET CHAOS!” Jacob screams at the top of his lungs while using the broom like a guitar. 

Kevin grabs a bowl and laughs softly at the sight of Jacob who promptly drops the broom, the heat of his embarrassment enveloping his face. Kevin smiles over at Jacob before he gets his Apple Jacks and looks at the canisters. 

“You got rid of the corn flakes,” Kevin frowns slightly at the male as Jacob grabs milk for Kevin again.

“No. They’re just in a smaller container because not a lot of people were buying them. Do you mind if I join you?” Jacob tilts his head as he sets the milk down for Kevin as he sets his laptop up. 

“Not at all. You might be able to help me again,” Kevin smirks as Jacob blushes and picks up the broom before taking it into the supply closet. 

Jacob walks back out to the cafe and grabs a bowl. He walks to a small container next to the sugar before scooping some corn flakes into the bowl with way too much sugar than most people would be comfortable with. Jacob grabs the chocolate syrup and puts some over his corn flakes before he walks over to Kevin and sits down while smiling. 

“Do you always put chocolate syrup in your corn flakes?” Kevin tilts his head as he eats a spoonful of his Apple Jacks before opening his laptop and groaning, “Oh Kevin Moon do not cry already,” Kevin sighs in frustration looking at the assignment. 

“I’ve done this since I was a kid. My old friend and I used to eat it like this,” Jacob responds back, “What are you working on?” Jacob wipes his mouth with a napkin and pulls his phone out from his pocket. 

“Comp lit,” Kevin grumbles as he stands up and looks back at Jacob, “You don’t have to help me.” 

“Can I take a look while you go get more cereal?” Jacob asks before Kevin nods his head and goes back to the Apple Jacks. 

Jacob turns Kevin’s laptop to look at the screen better. He grabs Kevin’s notebook and flips to a new page. He grabs Kevin’s pen and quickly begins writing down small things that Kevin can use for his small essay. He hums softly and smiles before looking down at the pen. Jacob’s eyes widen slightly before he tries to ignore the anxiety that rises into his body when Kevin sits next to him. Jacob quickly writes some more plots down and slides the paper over to Kevin. Jacob finishes his cereal then throws the bowl and spoon away. 

“I hope that helps! I gotta go clean the break room. Call for me if you need me!” Jacob smiles and runs back to the break room. 

He slumps against the wall as he shakily texts Sangyeon about the situation. Jacob knew Sangyeon was asleep and wouldn’t respond to his texts until his five a.m. run. Jacob stands up and begins tidying up the break room with shaky hands. It can’t be the same Kevin. There are plenty of Kevin Moons that exist. Only one Kevin Moon has that pen with Jacob’s shitty engraving on it, and the Kevin Moon that is currently eating Apple Jacks and writing a comp lit essay has that pen. 

“Fuck I wish Younghoon was here,” Jacob finishes cleaning the break room and walks back to the counter. 

He sits down and delves into the previous thing he was working on before he decided to clean the cafe. He looks over as Kevin clicks the pen then begins typing on his computer. Jacob goes back to his laptop and begins working so the sound of Kevin typing wouldn’t distract him. He didn’t need to worry about filling anything since Hyunjae did everything that morning with the help of Juyeon. Jacob smiles at the thought of Juyeon and Hyunjae helping out. 

Jacob is pulled out of his thoughts about an hour later when Kevin walks over to pay for his cereal. Jacob smiles up at him and totals him out before Kevin looks down at him. 

“Are you okay? You’ve been kind of quiet,” Kevin frowns as he looks over at him. 

“I’m sorry. I just had something come up. I promise it’s not you,” Jacob stands up and looks at Kevin, “You know if you keep eating those Apple Jacks I’m going to have to put a padlock on it on Fridays,” Jacob smiles at Kevin who blushes and shrugs. 

“I’ll see you around?” Kevin pulls his bag close to him. 

“Yeah of course. Text me when you get home please,” Jacob looks at Kevin before blushing and kissing Kevin’s cheek, “You’re cute.” 

“N-No!” Kevin freezes then blushes, “I’ll text you!” Kevin runs out of the cafe while stuttering about Jacob. 

The rest of Jacob’s shift goes by with one other person coming in at seven in the morning. Jacob is slumped over the counter when he feels fingers threading through his hair. 

“Hey Chanhee,” Jacob looks over at the younger who smiles and makes grabby hands at Jacob. 

Jacob smiles and quickly buries his head in Chanhee’s neck while hugging him happily. Chanhee kisses Jacob’s cheek as he holds him close. 

“You okay Chanhee?” Jacob snuggles into the younger who nods his head, “What happened?” 

“Younghoon and I got into a fight. It was stupid,” Chanhee sighs and buries his nose in Jacob’s hair, “You changed your shampoo.” 

“Yeah. Hangyul got pissy with the other bottles so we changed it. Do you want to talk about it?” Jacob pulls away from the hug and looks at Chanhee. 

“I got upset over something and Younghoon basically said I had no reason to be upset over it. I just overreacted,” Chanhee frowns and shrugs, “You can go home. I got it from here.” 

“I can stay. I’ll just sleep in the break room later,” Jacob shrugs and smiles at Chanhee who glares, “Okay I’m going! Just text me if you need me okay?” Jacob smiles at him. 

“Yeah yeah I will,” Chanhee waves at Jacob as he leaves the cafe. 

Jacob hums softly and walks to his house with Sangyeon and Hangyul. He hopes at least one of them is home. Jacob kicks his shoes off as he walks in the house happily. 

“Good morning Jacob. Would you like some tea?” Sangyeon looks over at Jacob who collapses onto the couch, “Rough night?” 

“Do you happen to remember where I put that box of old pictures?” Jacob looks up at the ceiling trying to remember, “Also yes please. Something tells me I’m not going to sleep.” 

“I think they’re in Hangyul’s room. I wouldn’t go in there though. Seungyoun stayed over last night,” Sangyeon looks over at Jacob who chokes on his saliva, “Do you want to talk about why you suddenly are taking a trip down memory lane?” Sangyeon hands Jacob a mug as he sits on the couch by Jacob. 

“Remember that cafe boy that came in last Friday? He cried and had like five bowls of Apple Jacks?” Jacob takes a sip of his tea before turning his head to Sangyeon. 

“Yeah I remember. You came home rambling about how cute he was,” Sangyeon holds his mug in his hands as he looks at Jacob. 

“I think I know him from my childhood. He was my neighbor when I lived in Vancouver. He was the first guy I had a crush on. I moved when I was like thirteen and my mom forgot to get his parents contact info,” Jacob pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to his mom. 

“Why do you think it’s him?” Sangyeon takes a sip from his tea before turning his head towards the hallway when Hangyul and Seungyoun groggily make their way to the living room, “Good morning sleeping beauties. There's some left over tea that you’ll have to heat up,” Sangyeon smiles at his younger brother who nods and holds Seungyoun’s hand as they walk into the kitchen. 

“Hey Gyul? Is my box of pictures in your closet?” Jacob looks at Hangyul who turns to look at Jacob. 

“Yeah. It’s on the little shelf thing. Can you grab Seungyoun’s hoodie when you’re in there please?” Hangyul stretches and rubs his eyes sleepily as Jacob stands up.

Jacob nods at Hangyul’s request before he walks into Hangyul’s room. The orange scent from Hangyul’s oil diffuser mixes with the heavy scent of Hangyul’s cologne making Jacob’s head spin slightly. He walks over to Hangyul’s closet then opens it and grabs the box from the top shelf. He closes Hangyul’s closet and looks on Hangyul’s bed for Seungyoun’s hoodie. Jacob grabs the hoodie from the floor before walking out of Hangyul’s bedroom and handing Hangyul the hoodie. Jacob sits on the couch then opens the box and begins to go through the pictures. Jacob finds a picture of the pen that his dad and him had engraved together. His eyes widen as his heart starts beating faster. 

“That’s the pen,” Jacob ghosts his fingers over the picture before looking at Sangyeon, “Sangyeon! It’s him! It’s Kevin!” Jacob puts the picture aside before going to look through the pictures again. 

“Jacob that’s just a picture of a pen,” Sangyeon frowns slightly before Jacob pulls out a picture of two boys sitting in a blanket fort while grinning up at the camera, “That’s you alright. That boy looks like Changmin’s friend,” Sangyeon takes the picture, “Holy shit Jacob!” 

“Wait how do you know Changmin?” Jacob looks up at Sangyeon who lets the heat consume his face at the mention of Changmin’s name, “He works with you.” 

“Why do you feel the need to call me out?” Sangyeon blushes and rubs at the back of his neck, “Wait. Wait! Jacob, I love you, but I have to go!” Sangyeon kisses Jacob’s cheek before running and slipping his shoes on and leaving the house.

“Well that’s not how I expected things to go,” Jacob mumbles and yawns as he puts the pictures away, “Maybe I’m more tired than I expected.” 

“Hey Hangyul and I are going to go get food. Do you want anything?” Seungyoun smiles at Jacob who shakes his head and lays down, “Okay. So get you something for when you wake up. Got it! Bye Jacob!” Seungyoun and Hangyul leave the house leaving Jacob alone with his thoughts. 

“Kids,” Jacob mumbles before laying down on the couch and falling asleep rather quickly. 

The routine of Kevin coming in on Friday nights to cry about his papers while eating Apple Jacks continues on for the next month and a half. Jacob and Kevin become good friends, two even hanging out on the rare occasion that Chanhee worked the night shift. Jacob was beyond terrified when it was confirmed by both Sangyeon and Changmin that the Kevin Moon he has been flirting with is the same boy from his childhood. Jacob wants to tell Kevin, but he isn’t sure how to. 

Once again, it’s a Friday night and Jacob is filling the Apple Jacks canister when Kevin walks in. Jacob almost falls off his ladder at the sight of the younger walking into the cafe. Kevin sits in his normal spot by the wall outlet so he can plug his laptop in. Kevin sets his things down before walking to the bowls and picking one up. He looks up at Jacob with that bright smile Kevin has. 

“Can I get some?” Kevin grabs the handle to dispense the cereal while waiting for Jacob’s approval. 

“Yeah go ahead! I was just filling it up extra,” Jacob puts the rest of the bag into the canister before Kevin fills his bowl up, “Do you want me to sit with you again tonight?” 

“Only if you want to,” Kevin smiles softly at Jacob as he walks back to his table while Jacob gets down from the ladder. 

“Yeah! Just give me a second and I’ll bring the milk over too,” Jacob smiles as he gets a bowl and walks over to the corn flakes. 

He makes his usual bowl of corn flakes, sugar, and chocolate syrup before he gets some milk for the both of them. Jacob sits down in the chair next to Kevin as he hands Kevin the milk. Kevin pours his milk in alongside Jacob while smiling. 

“Do you have any essays or homework?” Jacob looks over at Kevin who nods his head and turns his laptop, “Gross. Trig?” 

“My favorite class in the whole wide world,” Kevin rolls his eyes as he pulls out his calculator and pen, “Changmin said I should ask Chanhee for help with math, but I do not want to go over to his house and deal with Younghoon and Chanhee’s antics.” 

“Try being best friends with them,” Jacob laughs as he takes a bite of his cereal, “Have you tried that Sour Patch Kids cereal?” 

“It’s fucking disgusting Jacob. If you ever think about putting that shit in your cafe I will never come in here again,” Kevin takes a bite of his cereal before looking over at Jacob, “What do you think of my outfit?” 

“Stand up, I didn’t see it fully,” Jacob looks over at Kevin as he stands up. 

Jacob’s ears begin to burn as the blush takes over his face and ears. Kevin is wearing black, high-waisted shorts, a white crop top shirt, and a red and black flannel. Kevin hides his face as it begins to burn from embarrassment of being stared at. 

“You look stunning, as always,” Jacob blushes and goes back to eating his cereal as Kevin sits down and starts to work on his trigonometry homework. 

“I haven’t seen you since we hung out last weekend,” Kevin eats his cereal while working out the problems. 

“I’ve been trying to help plan an engagement party,” Jacob rubs his temples at the thought of having to help Younghoon plan a party. 

“Who’s getting engaged?” Kevin stands up and walks over to the Apple Jacks canister to get more cereal. 

“Younghoon is proposing to Chanhee next weekend and Younghoon and Chanhee want to announce it at some big party,” Jacob sighs softly as he picks up Kevin’s pen and twirls it in his fingers. 

“You’re obsessed with my pen,” Kevin sits down as he takes his pen back from Jacob to continue his trig homework. 

“Sorry,” Jacob blushes as he goes to fill his bowl up with corn flakes again. 

Jacob sits back down as he looks at Kevin who sticks his tongue out in concentration. Should he tell him? No. It’s not the right time. Jacob sadly begins to eat his cereal while bouncing his leg in anxiety at the thought of Kevin knowing. Would Kevin still look at him the same? Would Kevin be disgusted at the thought of liking Jacob, someone that he knew so long ago? Jacob sighs and looks down at his thighs before the sound of Kevin slamming his laptop shut alerts him. 

“What’s wrong?” Jacob looks at Kevin who has tears running down his face, “Kev what’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong? How many times do I have to come in on a Friday night, get the same fucking cereal, and use this pen that I’ve had to buy custom refills for for you to wake up and just tell me you remember? How many times Jacob Bae?” Kevin shouts, tears streaming down Kevin’s face as he grips the pen, “Do you know how many times I’ve taken this pen out in hopes that you would say something? You gave it to me! It was-”

“Christmas. The Christmas before I moved to Toronto. The Christmas where we kissed under the mistletoe because one of my cousins pointed it out and you had no care for what others thought. It was the last Christmas we spent together after spending twelve Christmases together,” Jacob looks down and digs his nails into his thigh, “I’m so sorry,” Jacob watches the teardrops fall and hit his jeans. 

“I fucking missed you Jacob Bae!” Kevin tilts the olders head up before cupping his cheeks, “I missed you so much. Don’t ever leave me again Jacob.” 

“I never wanted to leave you in the first place,” Jacob wipes Kevin’s tears away while smiling at him, “You’re beautiful Kevin Moon.” 

“Shut up,” Kevin stands up before sitting in Jacob’s lap, “If anyone is beautiful, it’s you and that fucking smiley piercing that just makes you so much cuter,” Kevin wipes Jacob’s tears, “I’m going to kiss you okay?” 

Jacob nods his head before closing his eyes as Kevin leans down and kisses him deeply. Jacob kisses back and tangles his fingers in Kevin’s hair. Kevin smiles into the kiss as he presses closer into Jacob. Jacob pulls away from the kiss and looks up at Kevin while smiling, Kevin smiling back down at him. 

“You’re so amazing Jacob Bae. I can’t believe I have you back in my life,” Kevin grins at Jacob as he hugs him tightly. 

“I’m so glad to have you back in my life Kevin,” Jacob smiles at him before blushing lightly, “Hey Kevin? Will you be mine?” 

“That’s gay. Never ask me to be your boyfriend like that again,” Kevin smirks and kisses Jacob’s cheek, “Yeah of course. You better take me on a date again though!” 

“No. You’re going to have to suffer,” Jacob smirks and holds Kevin close to him. 

“Sunwoo I think we walked in on something,” Eric whispers loudly to his boyfriend catching Jacob and Kevin’s attention. 

Jacob snaps his head towards the two and glares, “What do you want?” 

“Nothing now! We’ll be going! Please don’t kill my boyfriend!” Sunwoo screams as the two of them leave the cafe. 

“You’re hot,” Kevin smirks and bites Jacob’s bottom lip and pulls away, “Can I stay here until you get off? We can go to my apartment and sleep?” 

“Damn Kevin. You sure know how to woo a boy,” Jacob laughs as he leans up and presses his lips to Kevin’s cheek. 

“Only the best for my boyfriend,” Kevin smirks and kisses Jacob again. 

And as soon as Hyunjae came into the cafe, Kevin and Jacob left to go cuddle and fall asleep in Kevin’s giant bed.


End file.
